Try Me
by tacosfly
Summary: "OHMYGOD YOU FAT PUP GET OFF ME!" "Correction I am a built pu-DOG! Not fat, all my weight is MUSCLE ka-go-me." {Chapter.17}Written in 100-1000 word snipbits. Also I have new username.
1. Try Me

**Try Me.**

**~You think I care?~**

"Kagome please we don't have to do this"

A dry chuckle was heard from said person.

"You think that after your little _show_ 'we don't have to do this'?"

"Look, kagome I can change PLEASE"

"Shut up already. Im tired of your lame petty excuses LOOK AT THIS!" Kagome screamed as she wiped the cover-up, make-up, from her neck and face.

"DO YOU SEE THESE!? YOU MADE THESE!" pointing at all her bruises as she continued.

"SIGN. THE. DAMN. DIVORCE. PAPERS." she all but yelled.

"but..i..please! I..I..I won't sign the papers."

"Then I'll sue you"

Her husband had now, hurriedly and unwillingly, signed the papers.

"Thank you. Have a prefect life with Ayame and your unborn baby Bankotsu." she said unemotionally.

"How'd you….? I…When…? YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

"Try Me." She said as she walked away giving the divorce papers to her lawyer and leaving to her new mansion.

**Not sure if i spelled mansion right...manchian manshun manshi-oooon eh oh well'c:**


	2. Whats life without love?

**Chapter.2**

**~What's life without love?~**

"Finally, freedom from that damned shell with the cheating, disrespecting, violent bastard" Kagome said calmly as she sighed in content while walking to her favorite Karaoke restaurant. As she entered she couldn't help but smile as she smelt and saw everything that felt like home.

"They barely opened, no one's really gonna enter at this time" she said as she looked at the karaoke stage.

"I never really got the nerve to sing up here" she stepped up on the stage where the micro phone was.

"Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

And all your trouble

Don't be afraid, girl let me heeelp!"

"Ha..so this thing is on..haven't used one of these since I could remember and it didn't even work ha.." she said to no one in particular.

"Girl let me love you and all your trouble, don't be afraid, girl let me heelp"

Kagome almost screamed when she heard a deep baritone voice right behind her singing in a soft slow way.

"You know its about time you start using a mic more often, and one that works too. Your name?"

"Ka-ka-kagome higurashi and-and yours?"

"Ka-go-me i like it.."

**Can you tell I was listening to 'let me love you' by ne-yo?**


	3. Thats for me to know and you to find out

**Chapter.3**

**~That's for me to know and for you to find out~**

"Heh..tha-thank you umm…..?"

"Oh sorry I forgot my manners Sesshomaru Taisho at your service"

"Sess-ho-ma-ru hmm wait doesn't that mean killing perfection?"

"Yes"

"Are you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out if you choose to do so."

"Sneaky are we now?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"SESSHOMARU! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SLACKING!?" yelled his manager from somewhere inside the restaurant

"Not to do so."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING IT NOW!?"

"…"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Would you like to sit miss kagome?"

"Yes sir sesshomaru"

"Follow this loyal servant" he said while extending his left arm to her, then leading her to a table after she took it.

"Anything for an appetizer while I fix you a surprise serving?"

"Ooooh yes I would some bread sticks if its not much to ask—"

"OH MY GOD ITS KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

"No no no no no _hide me!_" kagome whispered beggingly.


	4. What thefaces?

**Chapter.4**

**~What the..faces?~**

"Why?"

"_Pleasee!_"

"But they already saw—"

"Will you get in trouble for me jumping the counter?"

"I'm not so sure—"

Before he could finish his sentence she was already up and over the counter in a flash.

"Where'd kagome go? Sad face"

"I don't know jeanna..confused face"

'What the hell? Why are they mentioning faces?' thought a confused kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Can I help you?" asked a monotone yet amused Sesshomaru.

"Was Kagome Higurashi here? Curious face"

"Who?"

"Ugh! This freak doesn't know who she is crisy! Angry face"

"I kno jeanna lets see if she left through the back since obviously this idiot doesn't know who we're talking about annoyed face"

"Ok?" said a very confused Sesshomaru.

"Uh Kagome they're gone" he said as he looked over the counter only to see she wasn't there.

"What the..where did she—" ask he walked around the counter he couldn't finish his sentence because out of nowhere Kagome jumped up and pulled him down.

"Found me heh.."

"Who are you? Why were those girls looking for you?"

"Well uh im..uh sorda famous"

"Famous as in"

"um…ok im..."


	5. So im famous

**Chapter.5**

**~So im famous~**

"Im Kagome Higurashi"

"Ok we've already established that. Who is Kagome Higurashi!?" now it was Sesshomaru's turn to whisper harshly.

"Um heh an actress/model…" she said shyly.

"Actress..model..?"

"Yeah I come out in that new movie Shun-Shay, im the main character. Its my second movie too."

"Oh I think i—"

"SESSHOMARUUUU CUSTOMEEEEEEEEEEERS!" his boss said in a fake sing song voice.

Sesshomaru sighed frustrated "Im going Yuka. Please excuse me miss Higurashi I must go um would you still like the surprise meal?"

"I would really love too Sesshomaru but I can't the place is crowding now and im barely getting used to the 'being famous' thing and I would rather enjoy my meal with you alone." She said apologetically.

"Tomorrow?" he suggested as he got up bringing her with him to the kitchen.

"If you're here early again"

"Don't worry Miss Higurashi I rarely sleep so im here till tomorrow literally. You could at any time even 3 in the morning hah"

"You rarely sleep? How is that so Mr. Taisho?"

"Ooo I must explain once you see me again Miss Higurashi until then actress!"

With that Sesshomaru shut the door to the 'secret' exit of the restaurant, leaving kagome to her thoughts of when to come and see him.


	6. Home sweet home

**Chapter.6**

**~Home sweet home~**

Going home was not all that easy for kagome especially since she was walking. She was too distracted until it was too late. She had been walking home normally as any person would do if they lived close. She noticed, but not so much, she was getting recognized, but nobody said anything so she didn't pay it much mind as she should have. She realized her mistake far too late, when she bent down to pick up the pen she was playing with when it fell, _click_. She turned around to yell at the disrespectful culprit but instead saw no one, then somewhere near her she heard: "NO WAY! ITS KAGOME HIGURASHI! LOOK OVER THERE! NO IDIOTS INFRONT OF MAGGIES STORE!" along with a couple gasps and screams of excitement. Then she saw them..all of them run towards her '_no..no..NO NO NO NO! I can't run home! Damnit! Why am I standing here!?KAGOME RUN!'_ with that thought she ran for it. She looked back and saw a car coming. '_I cant outrun a car! Im screwed!_' even though she knew that very well she continued to run, but of course the car caught up to her. The driver rolled down the window to reveal her manager, without a second thought she jumped into the car and they were off to her house. Of course using the long way to lose her fans.

"How'd you know inuyasha!?"

"Kagome kagome kagome you underestimate your manager" he said feighing hurt.

"No but still it surprises me that you know exactly where I am"

"I have my ways..here you go kagome, Higurashi mansion that'll be 20 bucks"

"Forget it inu" she said as she slammed the door. Once she entered her home she couldn't stop the excitement from rising when she thought about seeing Sesshomaru later. '_Right now I need sleep, im exhausted my excitement can wait._' With that she went up 4 flights out stairs to her half-football-field sized room and slept like a baby.

**im gonna try to get back to my 'update everyday' routine. lessee if i can hope you enjoyed these chappys and im sorry for not updating and for any grammer mistakes untill tomorrow my lovelies!:DD**


	7. Run, run as fast as you can

**Chapter.7**

**~Run, run as fast as you can~**

Once she woke up its was almost 3:30 in the morning. 'Damn I really slept..would Sesshomaru still be at work? Well he did say he rarely sleeps..i guess I'll go check either way.' After she got dressed and ready to go she got her house keys, closed the door behind her and was off.

Walking to the karaoke restaurant isn't all that pleasant at night when everything's quiet. Every so often she would hear a noise that made her jump and almost scream but she didn't mind. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw no one, but was skeptical so she sped up her steps. She kept hearing them and started speed walking, yet her stalker kept up with her easily. Finally she broke into a run turning corners, running across streets, but no matter what she kept hearing the damned person behind her. While she was still running she looked back and saw a masculine figure chasing her and not looking she ran right into someone, out of fear she screamed.

"Kagome kagome its just me! Calm down!"

"Sesshomaru? What..what are you doing here?!"

"Waiting for you"

"How'd you..but how"

"Come on inside I'll explain there"

As Sesshomaru walked her inside, one hand on her back, he looked back at where they were standing and saw someone hiding behind a tree, in the park, in front of the restaurant. He narrowed his eyes when he realized exactly who it was.


	8. At ease

**Chapter.8**

**~At ease~**

Once inside kagome had to sit down to calm her nerves. Sesshomaru noticed her heart was still beating rather fast, so he whipped up his special and favorite chocolate smoothy and served it to her.

"Here you go"

"Thank you…oh wow this is boss! It's so good!" Kagome praised.

"Thankyou it's a family recipe, it's to help calm nerves…wait a minute did you say '_this is boss?_' " he said amused.

"Oh yeah heh um its what I say when somethings reeeeeeeally good or cool heh" she said nervously.

"Oh…now onto the real subject why were you being followed?" Sesshomaru now turning serious.

"I honestly don't know I could've sworn it was my imagination until I started running and saw someone behind me"

"Do you remember anything about the person?"

"Uh he was masculine..black hair I think in a pony tail..that's all I could really make out, I couldn't really see him"

"Well if i am correct, his name is Koga. Him and I don't have much of a good history, you could say"

"Why?"

"I will tell you another time. Right now I just need to make sure he's gone." He said as he got up to go see if Koga was still there where he last saw him, he wasn't but he was _in_ the tree now. 'Pathetic wolf'

"Say Sesshomaru, how is it you rarely sleep? And how'd you know I was coming even though I didn't tell you when I was coming?" kagome asked sincerely curious, once he came back. 'Very observant and curious' he thought.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me"


	9. They exist?

**Chapter.9**

**~They exist?~**

"_If _you told me? You mean _when_ you tell me 'cause I remember you said you'd tell me how you rarely sleep the next time we met"

"Defensive and curious little cookie are we now? Well I am a dog demon and a very powerful one at that. I rarely sleep because I don't need it and I knew you were coming because I could smell your scent ever since you turned the first corner." Kagome digested the information and was quiet for a good while until she finally spoke.

"Makes sense"

"Im glad"

"Why?"

"Because the few that know have told me I am crazy and blah blah"

"Oh..well I mean it makes sense because I am after all a miko, but what threw me off for a couple minutes was the fact that I can't feel your aura, but then I realized you conceal it because 1, I do the same and 2, I can feel a barrier around you"

"Explains many things as well Mrs. I'm a powerful miko but I hide my powers"

"I could say the same about you Mr. I'm an extremely strong demon but I hide powers also"

"Touchee m'lady touchee" he said as he got up and went to the Dj's room and put on 'Dubstep Violin by Lindsey Stirling'

"Would you like to dance, Ms. miko?"

"I would love to, Mr. Demon"

As the song played they were dancing simple, yet spicy steps, like a mix of tango and ballet, sexy yet elegant, slow yet fast.


	10. Where

**Chapter.10**

**~Where.~**

"Someone can dance" Kagome said after they finished the song.

"You aren't so bad yourself" came the smart reply.

"So how about that special meal you promised me?"

"Which one?"

"Don't tell me you're a demon with a horrible memory"

"Well that's offensive of course I remember Ka-go-me. One special meal for m'lady coming right up!" he said as he disappeared behind the kitchen doors. A couple minutes later he came out with two plates and two smoothies, he set them down at the table she chose to sit in and they both began eating their meal.

"And I repeat myself from earlier this is boss!"

"Why thankyou"

"No no thankyou Sesshomaru Taisho for serving me such a wonderful meal and for keeping me safe from that stalker."

"Well in that case you are welcome." They both laughed and finished their meal then had many conversations consisting of hobbies, what they did on their free time and whatnot. Until they were interrupted by the door being opened, both looked up at the clock and saw it was 6:10 am and the restaurant didn't open until 7:30. Both wondered who could be here at this hour, Sesshomaru was more curious because only Kagome knew he stayed this late or well early. Sesshomaru went to go check and what he saw was a woman that he was pretty sure was a skank, he could smell all the men she bedded and that was 10 in one night.

"Can I help you ma'am we're not open"

"Then why's the door open then" came the smartass remark.

"Because im here" Sesshomaru said non to nicely not liking this woman or the tone she was using.

"I was told kagome is here, where's the cunt hiding?"


	11. Such a fake

**Chapter.11**

**~Such a fake~**

"Who told you that"

"Its non of your business fucktard now where's the little hoe hiding?"

"Listen here you little shit" Sesshomaru began, irritated with this woman's attitude but was interrupted.

"No you listen here, is Kagome here or not I want an explanation as to why her fucking flat ass is in the newspaper" said the woman while holding the newspaper with the picture of kagome bending down when she dropped her pen.

"Yours is the one that's flat Sango not mine." Kagome said as she appeared behind the wall where the table she and Sesshomaru were sitting at not even two minutes ago.

"You wish hoe!" screamed the woman now known as Sango.

"Can you deal with something without being such a complete bitch and without yelling? As for the picture I don't know it was probably the guy who took a picture of me bending down to pick up my pen."

"Yeah sure whatever you were bending down on purpose so that way I wouldn't be the headline of the newspaper you jealous bitch!"

"Do you have to yell god damn it! And jealous of what!? Of your fake boobs!? Your fake hips!? Your fake butt!? Of what!? Tell me, of what am I supposed to be jealous of when everything you have is fake!"

"You little piece of shit" Sango said before punching Kagome square in the face.


	12. This will not be continued

**Chapter.12**

**~This will not be continued~**

"Why punch me? Huh!? I only stated the facts! Apparently facts you can't take!"

"Shut up!" Sango yelled as she went for another blow but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand in mid-swing breaking it in the process, erupting a cry of pain from said owner.

"I wont continue this you got your answers now leave and warm 10 different guys beds." Kagome said as she walked back to the table she was just sitting at. Before Sango could go after her Sesshomaru picked her up and threw her outside not caring when he heard the thud, neither when he saw photographers catch what he did. Then he went to go check on Kagome and when he saw her rubbing her nose he went to go get ice.

"Did it hurt?" he said as he moved her hand and placed the ice on her nose.

"Nah not as much anyways, Sango has always been weak. The most pain she can inflict is kicking a girl in the boobs and guy in the groin that's it."

"Seems low"

"She is. I wonder what her deal is, so what if I made the headline in the newspaper? I didn't do it on purpose and I sure as hell didn't want to make the headline like that" she said the last part pointing to the newspaper with the picture of her butt in the front, with the headline '**Higurashi's big booty comes to town!**'.


	13. Shall we?

**Chapter.13**

**~Shall we?~**

"Sounds to me like she's is seriously jealous of you" he said while removing the ice and inspecting her nose.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well she's a complete fake while you're a complete natural" at this she blushed.

"Oh well thank you heh" she said a little shy.

"So how about I take you home and" he threw the ice away and grabbed his and her coat while he continued.

"Maybe I can take you to dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that"

"I suppose you live near since you walked or well ran all the way here earlier"

"Yeah hah I live just up these 12 blocks"

"Oh well shall we " he said as he offered her his arm.

"We shall" and with that he walked her home. They walked in comfortable silence, and once they got there they were greeted by a woman standing in front of the gates of Kagome's mansion.

"Kikyo?"

"Who is your, um friend here kaggy?" kikyo asked as she tried not looking at Sesshomaru with disgust.

"His name is Sesshomaru he—"

"Nice to know well we need to talk alone"

"Oh ok…well bye Sesshomaru see you tonight oh and thanks for everything again" she finished by kissing him on the cheek.


	14. What do you mean I cant?

**Chapter.14**

**~What do you mean I cant!?~**

"And what about these?" kagome said gesturing to the photos spread out in front of her. They were of her and Sesshomaru when they were dancing, eating and when he was putting ice on her nose also when he threw Sango out. Although how they got the pictures of her eating with him and the ones where he was putting ice on her nose was beyond her.

"What do you mean _'what about these?'_!? Do you seriously find no problem with ruining my—your image!?"

"Kikyo I was doing nothing wrong! It's not like I was all over him or like I was kissing him or having sex with him! Geez calm down!"

"You have to stop seeing him. You can no longer be with him."

"Excuse me? What do you _mean_ I can't!? You don't control me"

"He's ruining your image, you can't be seen with the likes of him by god Kagome he's a waiter! Not even a waiter for a five star restaurant Kagome, you cannot be seen with a regular. A model/actress with a regular!? Do you know how much bad publicity that will get!?"

"So what you're telling me is I can't even be friends with anyone that is not of the same or of higher status. That is beyond ridiculous Kikyo do you realize what you're saying? You're friends with Ayame and she isn't even famous by one bit!"

"A-A-Ayame's an acception Kagome I've known her since childhood" kikyo stuttered out.

"Yeah sure whatever ya know whatever floats your boat Kikyo. I will be seen with Sesshomaru as long as I want because unlike you I don't care about my image."

"I won't let you."


	15. You think im stupid?

**Chapter.15**

**~You think im stupid?~**

"Like you can stop me."

"I won't let you ruin your image."

"Ok, spill it. What is the real reason why you won't let me be seen around him huh?! Because he's not the first 'regular', as you call them, I befriended and all the other's never bothered you."

"All the others were females!"

"Not even! Half of them were males Kikyo!"

"But they weren't so attract—uh they weren't so…so"

"So..so! 'So' WHAT Kikyo!"

"HOT OKAY! THEY WERENT SO HOT ALRIGHT!"

"I knew it! I flippin knew it! I knew it wasn't about my image! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! You're jealous of the fact that I finally caught the attention of a very attractive man and you didn't! Face it! Your little sister made you jealous!"

"Puhlease, me jealous?"

"Deny it all you want Kikyo but im not stupid. I know you want him, but can't have him because his attention is on me. You want me away from him so you can have him."

"No I want you away from him because he is a regular and will ruin your image."

"Stop with that excuse already Kikyo I found you out. He may be a 'regular' but I can assure you he won't ruin my image he'll make it even better not like I care anyways. I also know I'll make his and the restaurants image better though. Had I not be so interested in him you could've had him. I just want to get to know him, but I will not try to avoid being in public places with him to do so. I am not ashamed of being interested in a 'regular' as you put it, he can ruin my image or make it better, I. Don't. Care. I just want to make a new friend."

Kikyo, having been discovered, only fumed and walked out her mansion and broke a couple things on her way out the door. Later on that day Sesshomaru came over to pick up Kagome around 7 but kagome thinking it was too early decided to give him a tour of her house and then they watched a movie, then went to dinner.

**Next chapter(s) will explain the tour,movie and dinner events:)**


	16. Following Silver

**Chapter.16**

**~Following Silver~**

**_Recap:_**_Kikyo, having been discovered, only fumed and walked out her mansion and broke a couple things on her way out the door. Later on that day Sesshomaru came over to pick up Kagome around 7 but kagome thinking it was too early decided to give him a tour of her house and then they watched a movie, then went to dinner._

(Theyre walking back, Kagome preferred it that way)

As they were coming back from dinner Sesshomaru noticed a silver car following them, finally seeing as the car wasn't going to make a turn anytime soon he spoke in whispers to kagome.

"That silver car has been following us these past 30 minutes Kagome.." he whispered as he looked at her smiling and nudging her arm playfully, from behind it looks like he were flirting with her or trying to cheer her up.

"What silver car?" she whispered back smiling at him and pushing him alittle.

"That one rounding the corner" he whispered as he pointed behind him to one of the café signs they had passed just a couple feet back. Kagome turned and pretended to look at the café and chanced a quick glance at the car then back at the sign and feigned a look of surprise then started 'laughing'.

"How do you know its following us?" she whispered back while jumping up a little with a smile.

"We exited the restaurant and I called for a cab and that silver car was the only silver 'taxi' there was and the one that came suspiciously fast before you told me you preferred walking since it wasn't much far," he said with minor hand gestures.

"Once I dismissed it, it drove off and as we were walking I look back to see something on the floor and whatnot and I started noticing the same car without the taxi sign on the top going down the same roads as us. It's the same car because the license plate is the same, before you ask how I know." He further explained while ruffling her hair a bit.

"Mind reader" she said while giving him a tiny glare,

"Hey! Mess with the hair all you want but not in the face puppy" she finished as she just fixed her bangs so she could see and left the rest of her hair messed up.

"Im not a puppy! Im a full grown dog! Anyways back to topic..look! Go into this alley!" he said as he pointed into it with a tiny smile and slighty pushed her into the alley.

"Ok we have about 3 minutes before they come into hearing range, they have an amplifier im not sure what it's called but they can hear our conversation when close enough. We have two choices, either when the car starts coming into view we make a run for it of course smiling and laughing or I could use my orb to flash us out. Your choice."

"Well both seem fun..but how 'bout we do both!" she said with a smirk.


	17. Nonot him

**Chapter.17**

**~No…not him~**

"Man was that fun! Wasn't it Sesshomaru?" kagome said as she plopped down onto her fluffy couch.

"Indeed it was m'lady" he said as he landed ontop of her at first not putting all his weight.

"Man you're light!" kagome said in surprise.

"Oh-ho-ho no no dearest."

"Pfft yes you are puppy!"

"Nope." He said as he let his entire weight fall on her.

"OHMYGOD YOU FAT PUP GET OFF ME!"

"Correction I am a built pu-DOG! Not fat, all my weight is MUSCLE ka-go-me." He said emphasizing the word 'muscle' with a smirk, as he flipped over sitting on her butt to then proceed to tickle her.

"NO NO NO NO HOWD YOU KNOW I WAS TICKLISH!? Noooooooo!" kagome said laughing and squirming to get free.

"I just guessed dearest kago-" he stopped midsentence when kagomes butt jerked up and her hand accidently passed by his region. Upon feeling relived at having been freed, kagome noticed he was sitting rather uncomfortable.

"Sesshomaru are you..ok?" she asked worried.

"Oh! Um yes! Perfectly fine!" he said a little too stiff for kagome.

"Sesshomaru…whats wrong?" she asked getting closer with a suspicious look.

"Nothing! I fine!" he said a little to enthusiastically.

"The hell you're fine! You didn't touch me the way you shouldn't have, I didn't touch.. eith….HOLY SHIT! I AM SO SORRY!" kagome jumped back blushing as she remembered that when she was trying to get him to stop tickling her her hand brushed against something, realization hit her that it was HIS AREA. She put her knees up and put her hands on her cheeks blushing furiously.

"Its ok Kagome, it wasn't intentional. Had it been though we wouldn't be on this couch, and you wouldn't be able to walk for a couple hours maybe a day or two." He said nonchalantly with a smirk. This making Kagome blush worsen. A couple seconds later they were startled out of their shock by a loud pounding on Kagome's door.

"Don't get up Kagome ill go see who's there." Sesshomaru said with no room for question. Looking through the peephole Sesshomaru was a bit confused.

"There's a man at your door" he said then he noticed the silver car behind the gate which seemed undisturbed meaning he climbed it. Right after he said that said man yelled:

"OPEN UP KAGGY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"No…not him" Kagome said with something close to fear,but isn't quite there yet, in her eyes.


	18. Never Again

**Chapter.18**

**~Never again~**

"Kagome…what did he do to you?" Sesshomaru asked with concern and anger evident in his features.

"Move." She said with a stoic face ignoring his question.

"Kagome. What did he do to you." He said not letting her pass.

"MOVE." She said not so nicely,

"Or. I. Will. . Myself." She finished. With that he moved, but he went straight behind her. Once she opened the door she was greeted with beer breath.

"Kaggy! My Love! I knew you'd be here!" he slurred as he went to kiss her. When Sesshomaru heard the man say 'my love' he was angered, to him there was no reasons as to why though.

"Don't! Even touch me you filth!" Kagome practically yelled.

"How dare you. How DARE you! How the in fucking hell did you find out where I lived!?"

"My love don't you remember? I showed you this house and you fell in love with it in seconds." He reminded her with a drunk smile.

"Don't call me your love, bastard. You're exactly the same. The only thing you changed was the brand of beer you drink."

"Now lovely don't insult me, you know where that leads beautiful." He said with a threatening tone. Sesshomaru went to speak up but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Why the fuck are you here?" kagome said in disgust.

"Who the fuck is that bastard?! Are you cheating on me again Kaggy!?" the man said infuriated.

"We're divorced Bankotsu! I never once cheated on you, you fucking shit! Stop telling me what YOU did."

"You BITCH! You never raise your voice at me! You will pay dearly for that you disgusting cunt!" bankotsu said pointing a finger at her.

"You know exactly where raising your voice gets you, you bitch!"

"Oh please bankotsu, quit the act."

"What act bitch!?"

"I will NOT let you talk that way to Kagome you poor excuse for a human!" Sesshomaru said interfering.

"Who invited you into the conversation fucktard? Kagome is MINE. I control her. She listens to me, she obeys me like an obedient pupp. Right Kagome!?" Bankotsu said trying to put an arm around her only to be punched in the face.

"OBEY YOU!? NEVER! YOU DON'T OWN ME! YOU WILL NEVER CONTROL MY LIFE AGAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kagome said as a few tears streaming down her face.

"YOU BITCH! NOW YOURE REALLY GONNA PAY! YOU NEVER DISOBEY ME! MUCH LESS HIT ME!" finishing his sentence bankotsu slapped kagome, and kagome was going to beat the living shit out of him but Sesshomaru beat her to it. Sesshomaru was already pissed, the way he was talking to her was just setting him off but he couldn't attack without hurting kagome even just a bit by moving her over. The second he slapped her he lost it he was infuriated, no.. even beyond that. He went full rage on him he slammed into him punching him in the face, then finally when he was about to go unconscious he picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the grass by throwing him down to his left. Seconds before everything went dark he put his knee on his neck and said:

"NEVER go near her again."


End file.
